The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002)
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is an American computer animated television series created by John A. Davis. It is the spin-off to the 2001 film Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It originally aired on Nickelodeon for three seasons beginning July 20, 2002 and ended on November 25, 2006, consisting of 50 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron *Jeff Garcia - Sheen Estevez *Rob Paulsen - Carl Wheezer 'Secondary Cast' *Andrea Martin - Miss Fowl *Billy West - Sam Melvick *Candi Milo - Nick Dean *Carolyn Lawrence - Cindy Vortex *Crystal Scales - Libby Folfax *Frank Welker - Goddard *Mark DeCarlo - Hugh Neutron *Megan Cavanagh - Judy Neutron *Rob Paulsen - Principal Willoughby 'Minor Cast' *Andrea Martin - Lady (ep45) *Bill Farmer - Buford (ep47), Reporter (ep47) *Billy West - Blix, Corky Shimazu, Kid (ep50), Lance (ep20), Larry Llama (ep48), Lars (ep31), Lou (ep24), Lucky Joe (ep1), Man (ep21), Phone Voice (ep45), Pilot (ep39), Reporter (ep24), TV Newscaster (ep1) *Candi Milo - Amber (ep14), Britney, Female Fish (ep5), Germy (ep12), Ignishka (ep42), Phantom#1 (ep8), Terry (ep11) *Carolyn Lawrence - Phantom#2 (ep8), Tina Sue, Yuri (ep48) *Charlie Adler - Junkman (ep30) *Corey Burton - Dr. Dark (ep15), Head Monk (ep42), Pizza Monster (ep15), Rayburn (ep12), Spamdini (ep44) *Crystal Scales - Chicks (ep19), Chuck (ep9), Ike Burke, Kid (ep43), Libby's Brother (ep16), Maggie (ep2), Mrs. Folfax, Ozzie (ep20), Phantom#2 (ep8), Student#2 (ep37) *Daran Norris - Baby Quackers (ep35), Nanobot#1 *Debi Derryberry - Amber, Anya (ep5), Britney (ep31), Chicks (ep19), Emily (ep25), Female Announcer (ep4), Little Brother (ep3), Little Kid (ep48), Mother (ep32), Mother (ep48), Mummy#1 (ep17), Nissa (ep7), Singer (ep31), Ultra Lord Action Figure (ep1), Woman (ep46), Yentl (ep12) *Edie McClurg - Grandma Taters (ep44), Grandma#2 (ep44), Grandma#3 (ep44) *Frank Welker - Announcer (ep27), Father (ep24), Health Inspector (ep45), Llama (ep3), Mr. Strych (ep33), Mr. Wuggles (ep8), Officer Tubbs, Phantom#4 (ep8), Second Guard (ep28), Special Vocal Effects, Wendel (ep16) *Grey DeLisle - Elke (ep46), Mombot (ep30), Sally (ep31) *James Sie - Elderly Monk (ep42), Ninja (ep42), You Yee (ep42) *Jeff Bennett - Announcer (ep46), Barbarino, Dr. Moist (ep46), Macho Jimmy (ep27), Negative Jimmy (ep27), Newscaster (ep43), Positive Jimmy (ep27), Salesman (ep43), Travoltron (ep43) *Jeff Garcia - Boy (ep48), Bystander (ep4), Director (ep50), Fish (ep5), Man (ep15), Man (ep46), Mummy#3 (ep17), Nathan (ep20), Pterodactyl (ep19) *Jim Cummings - Atila (ep46), Captain Betty (ep22), Dog (ep48), Goddard Speaking (ep30), Gortox (ep30), Martian#3 (ep49), Mayor, Popbot (ep30), Ultra Lord (ep26) *Jim Meskimen - Quentin (ep34) *Joe Lala - Mr. Estevez *John Kassir - Seymour (ep37), Student#3 (ep37) *Kath Soucie - Betty Quinlan *Kevin Michael Richardson - Tee, Tremendous Jack (ep20) *Mark DeCarlo - Ambercrombie, Announcer (ep50), Clerk (ep20), Commercial Narrator (ep3), Eddie (ep38), Flippy (ep47), General (ep10), Gomer (ep38), Guard#1 (ep39), Instructor (ep19), Janitor (ep2), Jenson (ep15), Man (ep8), Man (ep27), Mayor (ep2), Mr. Vortex (ep16), Newt (ep38), Octopus Man (ep21), Skeezicks (ep15), TV Narrator (ep4) *Maurice LaMarche - Goddard Digital Voice (ep3), Man (ep43), Reporter (ep32), Tee (ep32), Ticket Taker (ep43), Zix *Megan Cavanagh - Aunt Suzy (ep15), Crowd Member#2 (ep4), Girl (ep1), Gretchen (ep20), Hilgo (ep4), Lunch Lady (ep23), Martian#2 (ep49), Masseuse (ep27), MaternoTron (ep27), Mrs. Moran (ep37), Mrs. Pizza Monster (ep15), Mrs. Vortex, Old Lady Nusbaum (ep2), Phantom#3 (ep8), Sasha Vortex (ep15), Vox, Woman (ep6), Woman (ep8), Woman (ep19), Woman (ep27) *Michael Hagiwara - Japanese Announcer (ep20), Master Hong (ep42), Ninja (ep42) *Neil Ross - Announcer (ep30) *Paul Greenberg - Brobot, Man on TV (ep3) *Phil LaMarr - Bolbi Stroganofsky, Pitz (ep48), TV Announcer (ep44), Teenager (ep48), Toy Executive (ep35) *Rob Paulsen - Algae Guard (ep46), Announcer (ep46), Banjo Boy (ep47), Big Brother (ep3), Butch Pakovski, Captain (ep10), Chicks (ep19), Chip (ep18), Cowboy (ep31), Crowd Member#1 (ep4), Dad#1 (ep6), Elf (ep24), Eustace Strytch, Evil Jimmy, First Guard (ep28), Funny Jimmy (ep27), Gus (ep2), Guy (ep39), Guy (ep45), Instructor (ep17), Llama (ep5), Llama (ep40), Martian#1 (ep49), Monkey (ep48), Mort (ep27), Mr. Wheezer, Mrs. Wheezer, Mummy#2 (ep17), Narrator (ep17), Ninja (ep42), Oleander, Pterodactyl (ep19), Romantic Jimmy (ep27), Skeet (ep32), Slick TV Pitchman (ep4), Squid (ep5), Squirrel (ep40), Student#1 (ep37), Thomas Edison (ep3), Turkey Bride (ep5), Walter (ep27) *Terry Wood - Singer#1 (ep22) *Tom Kane - Dean Cain (ep37) *Tom Kenny - Copbot (ep40), Interviewer (ep40), Max (ep15), Mr. Moodini (ep15), Nanobot#2, WL3000 (ep2), Wilderman (ep15) *Tress MacNeille - Annabelle (ep38), Aunt Kari (ep38), Great Aunt Amanda (ep38) 'Special Guests' *Ben Stein as The Clown (ep9) *Christian Slater - Jet Fusion (ep41) *Jim Belushi as Coach Gruber *Mel Brooks as Santa Claus (ep24) *Michael Clarke Duncan - Commander Baker (ep41) *Ming-Na as Princess Tsu (ep28) *Phyllis Diller as Granny Neutron *Tim Curry as Professor Finbarr Calamitous *Wendie Malick - Beautiful Gorgeous (ep41) Category:Cartoons Category:2002 Cartoons